Death by Life
by XemnasisMANSEX0-0
Summary: No actual meaning to the title. What happens when 12 year old Destiny Jackson accidently finds her Grandmother's old graduation chest? Secrets will be revealed... Follow Destiny on her Adventure, Young Wizard! OC's are not needed anymore! 8 is enough!
1. Odd Findings

**A/N: Hi. I am so tired. Yes, I know, it's only 9:05 at night while I'm typing now. Anyway, this is my first Wizard101 story, even though I've been voulenteering my best wizard out to every story. (Most of you Wizard101 writers/typers know who this is) Anyway, this has been eating away at my mind for about three months (How I kept it away that long, I'll never know.), and I can't hold it in any longer. So here's my characters profile.**

**Name: Destiny GreenBlossom**

**Age: 12 (I'm starting from the very beginning, as a novice.)**

**Primary school: Life (Thuergist)**

**Secondary school: You'll find out later, and no, it's not storm.**

**Clothing: Regular Starter robes (Green and white will be the colors used throught out the story.)**

**Life story: Destiny belives that she lost her parents at a young age, because she currently lives with her grandmother, who seceretly and oddly enough, is a Necromancer. But, their different schooling, dosen't make her grandmother love her any less. Destiny just goes through life, now beginning middle school on earth. Destiny's Grandmother (Anya Deathriver/ Jackson) is very aware that she has hidden life powers, and knows that there will be a time when she has to let her grandaughter go. But, not even Anya or the Magical universe will come to realize just _who_ is behind Destiny's powers of Thuergy.**

**Personality: Easy to make friends with, Guy-Shy, Bookworm, Animal lover, eaisly angered when you threaten her family/friends.**

**Looks: Has long black hair, tanned skin, and silver eyes. Often wears purple lipstick.**

**Tattoos/birthmark's/etc: Has angel wing's on her lower back, as a dare from her old friends. (She got a fake license from a professional, and that was that.) And a birth mark shaped like a Teardrop on the back of her neck.**

**Future Pets: HeckHound named Queen Xena, Dragon named Prince Leo(first pet she'll ever get.) and many others. (These are the most important)**

**Future Mounts: Chesnut Pony.**

**Alright. Let the game begin!**

* * *

><p>"Destiny!" An elderly woman shouted up the stairs to her home. "Your going to be late for your first day back!" "I'm coming, Grandma Anya!" A girl's voice called back. "That's the 5th time I heard that!" The Grandmother yelled. Smiling, Anya, called on a few low rank death minions, and sent them throughout the house, ordering them to stay out of sight, and to take care of the house while she and Destiny were gone.<p>

Stomping down the stairs, Destiny Jackson showed up in a baggy T-shirt, Sweatpants, and worn out, bright-green converse. Anya stared. "Honey, don't you want to wear something a little more...flattering to your first day of 7th grade?" "No! Now, c'mon! I'm gonna be late!" Destiny cried.

Anya shook her head. '_I tried to tell you earlier, but nooo...' _Chuckling, she followed her grandchild out to the car parked in the drive way.

Destiny launched herself into the front passenger seat, while her Grandmother eased her way into the driver seat. Pulling out of the driveway, she drove Destiny to (Insert random School name) Middle school.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:Okay, just to warn you, I skipped the whole day. Destiny walks home from school since her grandmother works late throughout the week.) **

Laughing, Destiny walked in her home, waving goodbye, to her new friends. Mostly girls, mind you. Closing the door, she leaned against it, just now realising how tired she was. Then, she thought back to what her grandmother said just before they got to school.

***Flashback***

**'Destiny?' Anya asked. 'I don't want to push this upon you right before your first day of school, but there will come a day when you will have to rely on your inner strength.' Anya had this blank look in her eye, like she had prepared herself for this. 'You won't have me. I'll still be around, but I can't continue to take care of you. Soon enough you'll come to realise wht I'm talking about, but just know that I love you, Your mother and your father loved- no **_love_**- you. Stay strong for them, and for me ok?' **

**Destiny just looked at her grandmother. 'Grandma? Is there somthing you need to tell me?' Destiny asked, worried for her grandmother's health. 'No sweetheart, all you need to know is, that I will always be there for you.' Anya reassured gently, reaching over to squeeze Destiny's hand in hers. 'Alright, Grandma.' Destiny said, a little confused about what was happening. 'Ah! Here we are.' Pulling up to Destiny's school, Anya watched as the splitting-image of her daughter got ready for her 2nd year of Middle school. 'Good luck, Honey. I love you. Remeber to clean out the Attic for the yard sale down the street.' Anya said to Destiny as she prepared to get out of the car. Turning back around to face her grandmother, Destiny smiled and kissed her on her cheek. 'Thank you, Grandma. I love you too. I'll try to remember.'**

***End***

_'I wonder what grandma was talking about. I guess I'll find out later.' _**(A/N: I know her lack of intrest is weird, but she just got back from school, sooo... get over it.)**

Heading up the stairs, Destiny got the step ladder out from under her grandmother's bed, and placed it under a certain spot in the ceiling. Using the step ladder, she climbed up high enough to push on the ceiling, and doing that allowed her to move the door that led to the attic. _'I've never actually asked Grandma what was up here. I don't think she'll mind if I explore a little.' _

Pulling herself up, Destiny used her knees to scoot forward enough so that she could fully stand up. Looking around, she noticed a Gothic looking chest among all of her old Hannah Montana posters. The feeling that came off of the chest gave Destiny the chills. Stppeing forward slowly, Destiny crouched down low enough to look at the intricate designs and symbols decorating the chest. Strangely, there was no lock located anywhere on the chest. Reaching out, Destiny tried to open the chest. But, right before she touched it, it clicked open with a low sound that echoed through out the attic. Destiny's hand snapped back to her chest in surprise. _'What the...Is this grandma's chest? She's never talked about it before.' _Now sure that nothing in the chest was going to attack her, Destiny allowed her hand to reach back into the slight opening in the chest and pushed it open.

Looking in, she stared at the many pictures and documents that were littered about in the mysterious chest. One particular pitcture caught her eye. 1)It had a very elegant picture frame around it. and 2) **_It was MOVING!_**

Pulling the picture out slowly in shock, Destiny stared at the various forms located in the picture. Three in particular caught her eye. One man, somehow making his long, purple, gold, and red robe decorated by various stars, moons, and planets look good, his blue eyes crinkling in a happy smile as he stood near the other two. The only female in the picture was shaking hands with the other male; mouth moving and smiling at the same time, showing that she was elated. The woman, Destiny suspected, was her grandmother as a teenager. Anya's dark brown hair sat in it's usual ponytail, only covered by a black and white graduation cap. Matching robes were what Destiny's grandmother wore. The last man, who was currently shaking hands with Anya, was a rather intimdating fellow. His long Black hair matched with his Dark eyes. The robes that the man wore, showed that his color scheme wasn't all that large. Long, silky, black robes littered with slithering grey snakes.(?) The staff that he held at his his side was just as intimidating as it's owner. The red ruby located inside the dragons mouth glittered in the sun.

"Wow." Destiny muttered in awe.'_What was grandma's life like before, I wonder?' _Setting the photo back down, she looked back into her grandmother's chest. Noticing a diploma, she pulled it up, slipping the black ribbon that held it together off. Opening the document, she read it aloud.

"HONORARY DIPLOMA OF DEATH." Destiny read. _'Diploma of Death? What in the hell is this stuff?' _Before Destiny could continue reading, she heard the click of the front door opening.

"Destiny! Are you home honey?" Anya called up the stairs. Destiny then heard her grandmother starting to head up the stairs. With a speed she didn't know she had, Destiny quickly put the Diploma and Picture back in the chest, and shut it (what she thought was.) firmly. Grabbing a couple of old stuffed toys from her childhood, she quickly climbed back down into the hallway.

_If only she had noticed the light coming from the pendant under the diploma..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so thats how that goes. I really don't have much to say except...**

**Give me some OC's fool's! ...Wrong way to ask. Sorry. Can y'all give me 4 OC's please? I know it may seem to be not enough, but if I try to get more, I have no doubt in my mind that I **_will_ **forget** **someone. Sowwy. :(**

**Name**

**Age**

**Primary School**

**Secondary School**

**Clothing**

**Life story (Optional)**

**Personality**

**Tattos/Birthmarks/etc. (Optional)**

**Pets**

**Mounts**

**Please give me some tips on how to keep your characters **_in_** character.**

**Bye! :P**


	2. Some Conversation

**A/N: Alri****ght people! I've got my 4 Wizards! No more! None! Nada! Zip! Zilch! So here they are!**

**Submitted by Timberstar...**

**Name: Talon Shadowhunter**

**Age: 14**

**Primary School: Death**

**Secondary School: Storm**

**Looks: Longish White hair normally in a low ponytail. Dark tan skin. Icy-grey**  
><strong>eyes. Is about 5 feet 7 inches tall.<strong>

**Clothing: Level 10 Death student robes. Clothes will always be Black with**  
><strong>White trim.<strong>

**Life story: Talon was born in Wintertusk. His parents were killed in a monster**  
><strong>attack when he was nine. Talon found his way to Wizard City when he was eleven<strong>  
><strong>and became a student. During his third month as a student, Talon made his<strong>  
><strong>first friend, a Life student named Apollo. Together with Apollo, the two of<strong>  
><strong>them protect younger students from bullies.<strong>

**Personality: He doesn't talk much, but when he does it will be something...**  
><strong>meaningful. Talon may seem standoffish, but he is really just shy. Talon has a<strong>  
><strong>hard time making friends, but any friend he does make is important to him.<strong>  
><strong>Talon is protective of those people younger than him. Talon has great memory.<strong>

**Tattos/Birthmarks/etc.: Talon has scars on his back in the shape of claw marks**  
><strong>from the monster attack when he was nine.<strong>

**Pets: A Banshee named Dizzy**

**Mounts: A Black Ram mount**

**And...**

**Name: Apollo Strongfist**

**Age: 14**

**Primary School: Life**

**Secondary School: Myth**

**Looks: Short Curly Brown hair. Dark colored skin. Warm Amber eyes. Is about 5**  
><strong>feet 8 inches tall.<strong>

**Clothing: Level ten Life student robes. All clothes will be Green with Gold**  
><strong>trim.<strong>

**Life story: Apollo was born in Grizzleheim. His mother died of illness when he**  
><strong>was five. His father physically trained Apollo. As well as trained him in<strong>  
><strong>survival skills. At the age of ten his father moved them to Wizard City.<strong>  
><strong>Apollo became a stdent at Ravenwood at the age of eleven. Even though Apollo<strong>  
><strong>is a very likable guy, he didn't make a single friend until his second month<strong>  
><strong>as a student. That student's name is Talon. The two of them protect the<strong>  
><strong>younger students from bullies.<strong>

**Personality: Apollo has a bright personality. He is a bit of a clown, but will**  
><strong>be serious when the situation calls for it. Apollo likes to talk and he<strong>  
><strong>doesn't like to see others sad. He will do anything to protect friends and<strong>  
><strong>family. His memory sucks.<strong>

**Tattos/Birthmarks/etc.: He has a birthmark in the shape of a sun covering his**  
><strong>right eye. When Apollo was seven years old, he got his left arm stuck in a<strong>  
><strong>metal trap.(think bear trap) So now he has long scars going down his arm.<strong>

**Pets: A Firecat named Gizzmo**

**Mounts: A White Ram mount**

**Simply amazing!**

**Now we have Tear Drops 1221 with...**

**Name: Scarlet Shadowheart**

**Age: 14**

**Primary School: Death**

**Secondary School: Fire**

**Clothing: Black tunic with red trim**

**Life story (Optional): Her parents were in the quest to find the black rose (**  
><strong>Check back to my other stories, Black Rose, and the Lost Cities) She has a<strong>  
><strong>crush on a guy named Luneth, but her sister does too. She doesn't have many<strong>  
><strong>friends, because she scares them away.<strong>

**Personality: If she gets mad, she is VERY scary. She often talks before**  
><strong>thinking, causing hurt feelings. She doesn't like to hurt her friends, but if<strong>  
><strong>you are her foe, she has no remorse.<strong>

**Tattos/Birthmarks/etc. (Optional) Red eyes that flash when angry. Has a tatoo**  
><strong>of the death symbol on her wrist.<strong>

**Pets: Heckhound named Demon (Female)**

**Mounts: Doesn't have a mount...yet... ;)**

**Ah, what wonderful people! Last but certainly not least we have FloraFly with...**

**Name: Ashley Spellhunter**

**Age:13**

**Primary School: Ice**

**Secondary School: Storm**

**Clothing: All Lvl 5 Ice robes, She usually wears dyed White and Blue Ashen**  
><strong>Cloak<strong>

**Life story: Born in the spiral, Ashley has a really boring life. She loves**  
><strong>going off for adventurre! She loves greeting anyone new.<strong>

**Personality: The happy girl. She loves animals, including her pet Unicorn**  
><strong>Daisy. She loves going of for adventure and greeting the new students and<strong>  
><strong>showing them around.<strong>

**Tattos/Birthmarks/etc: She has a kinda almost snowflake on her back.. to other**  
><strong>people it looks like a bug. She hates bugs so.. She screams at the thought of<strong>  
><strong>it.<strong>

**Pets: A unicorn named Daisy and a Gaurdian Dragon named Lucky**

**Mounts: She's saving up to buy a broom.**

**And thats it for our chosen Wizards! Now, I must be off! I have a story to type...**

* * *

><p>Destiny sat in the living room couch eating peanut butter sandwich, while her grandmother was upstairs reorganizing the attic. Sinking into the couch, Destiny thought back to what she found, just a week ago. For days, she had been thinking on how to bring this up with her grandmother, but all of them seemed either <strong>1)To Awkward 2)To Foward 3)Or To Random.<strong>

Sighing, Destiny grabbed her empty cup of milk, and headed towards the kitchen to get rid of her dirty dishes. Now, done with the dishes, Destiny ran to the stairs as soon as she heard her grandmother's cry of surprise.

"Grandma? What's wrong?" Destiny shouted, launching herself up the stairs, taking two at a time. "D-destiny?" Anya stuttered. "Could you come up here for a moment?" Destiny felt abit of dread creeping into her at just _why_ her grandma wanted her up there. "Okay." Destiny muttered. Climbing into the attic like she did before, she turned and looked at Anya, who currently had shaking shoulders. Stepping forward once, Destiny reached out to her grandmother's form, Concern almost choking her to death.

But then, her grandmother turned.

Anya smiled, even while crying as much as she was. "Come Destiny, it's time I told you what exactly I was talking about last week." Destiny continued to stare though, frightened at the thought of what exactly was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Living Room...<strong>

"Destiny, once I'll tell you this, either you'll understand or you'll try to deny it completely, and I'm desperatly praying for the former. Are you ready?" Anya said, trying to get Destiny to brace herself for whats to come.

"Alright, get ready." Taking in a deep breath, Anya told Destiny about how her parents grew up in a place called Wizard City...

**An Hour Later...**

"Wow." Destiny gasped as she took in all the information she recived from her grandmother. "So your telling me, that you, grandma, were one of many _Wizards_ from a Magical Demension that was also known as the spiral, and that you were a student of Death _and_ Fire? Not only that, but my parents may still be _alive?" _Shaking her head solemnly, Anya confirmed Destiny thoughts.

Looking at the many different pictures littered about the living room, Destiny took in all the happy times that she had spent together with her grandmother, and now to know that she suddenly needs to go off to this...new world. It was just to much.

"Grandma, I don't think I'm-" Destiny was then interupted by her grandmother getting up, and walking out of the room. Sighing, Destiny curled up on the couch and pondered. _'Why, all of a sudden, is my life spinning out of control? If only I hadn't found that strange chest.' _Still stuck in her thoughts, Destiny did not notice Anya's return. "Destiny? I have something for you...It's from your mother." Snapping her head in Anya's direction, Destiny noticed a beautiful green and white pendant hanging from her grandmothers hand, and suddenly, she rembered something.

***Flashback***

**"Isn't she a lovely child?" Asked a beautiful woman, her long, black hair laying in a ponytail behind her, silver eyes glittering at the sight of her husband holding the one thing that was near and dear to both of their hearts. **

**The Husband shook his head in agreement, trying not to jostle his little girl awake. There, laying across his chest, was there only daugther, Destiny GreenBlossom. "Robert?" Asked the woman. "Yes, Diana?" asked the handsome man, his dark blue eyes locking onto her silver ones. Hesitating, Diana stared at her child and husband. "...Nothing. Nevermind. What would you like for dinner?" Smiling, Diana took Destiny, and grasped Robert's free hand, and together, they left Mooshu and headed home to Wizard city.**

***2 years later***

**"ROBERT!" Screamed Diana, as she held Destiny to her side for dear life as she ran to her husband. "Whats going on? What's happening?" Diana cried as they ran to her Mother's house. "No time to explain!" Robert said. Anya stood anxiously at her doorframe, waiting tensely for her family. "Hurry!" Anya called. With amazing speed, The GreenBlossom family rushed thier way past Anya, who instantly shut the door as soon as everyone was safe. "Mother, what in the spiral is going on!" Diana asked, desperate for answers. Anya sighed. "I-it's...Malistaire. Just a couple of hours ago, Sylvia, she..." Anya could not finish her sentence, for she began crying. However, Diana and Robert had already put it togther. "Sylvia...died?" Robert said, disbelief coating both words. This revelation only made Anya cry harder. **

**Diana suddenly started to pale. "Sylvia was Malistaire's entire world. What he must be going through...I can't imagine it." she said, feeling sympathy for the poor man. Anya shook her head. "That's just it." Anya said. "The hole that was left in his heart caused him to go insane. Right now, he is wreaking Havoc among all of Wizard City." Anya told her daughter and son-in-law. "I would help fight him of, but seeing as how I was taught in the Art of Death, I would not be of much help." **

**Diana looked thoughtful for a moment, and then looked at her innocent daughter, then her mother. "Mother, take Destiny far away from here." Robert looked shocked at his wife's statement. "Dian-!" Robert was then silenced by his wife glare. "It's not safe for Mom or Destiny, you know that." **

**Setting her child down, Diana kneeled in front of Destiny, taking off her own locket. the Green and White Pendant twirled in her hands as she placed it around Destiny's little neck. Kissing Destiny on her forehead, Diana whispered in her ear: _'Stay safe, little one.' _Picking Destiny back up, Diana handed her child to Anya who took her gently. "We will help fight Malistaire off, but, you must promise me to get somewhere far away from Malistaire's wrath." Anya nodded her head, slowly dissapering from view. **

**"We will go to a world that hardly belives in Wizardry. A world called...**

**_Earth..._"**

* * *

><p>AN: Too. much. bold! It's so evil. Hmm. I'm a little dissapointed, since I didn't get to actually introduce any of you, but not to fear, I will not be lazy eva again. Trust. Keep faith, young Wizard, we will meet again...

(Man, I have got to stop with the cruddy wizard statements!)

Bye! ;)


	3. Discoveries and New Faces!

**A/N: I-I feel so loved! No, really, I feel liked I've acomplished something because of you guys. Thanks so much for the support! This chapter goes out to you guys. I love you all! *Hands everyone their favorite cookie.* Let's Go! Oh, and thank you to **Scarlet SilverWeaver **for pointing out Malistaire's robe designs. Dragons not Snakes. I need to start wearing my glasses more...**

**Umm. I don't belive that I've put one in, so here goes...**

**Me No Own wizard101. Only KingIsle. ...Chicken. (IDEK)**

* * *

><p>"G-grandma?" Destiny stuttered. "I think I remembered something." Anya brightened, and gestured for Destiny to talk about it. Destiny played back the whole entire flashback, while watching her grandmother nod her head when it was appropriate.<p>

"Dear, I think it's time for you to start your training." Anya told Destiny. "Training? W-what training?" Destiny asked. "I promised your mother that I would keep you safe, and now I'm going to make sure I keep that promise." Anya said strongly, leaving no room for argument. Holding out her hand for Destiny to take, Anya stared hard at Destiny, who closely resembled a fish gasping for air.

But, slowly Destiny slipped her hand into her grandmothers. As soon as Anya felt that Destiny's hand was firmly in her's, both grandmother and daughter dissapeared in a flash of black and grey smoke, that was brimming with skulls.

Destiny clung to her grandmother's form when she felt the floor dissapear from under her feet. "Destiny, I'm going to need you to let go of me." Destiny just clung even harder. "I'm not breathing right, dear, and I think it's because your... cutting...off...my...airways!" Anya breathed. Destiny quickly stepped back. "Sorry grandma!" She quickly apologized. "It's alright, I understand that your frightened." Anya reassured. Destiny smiled, the one thing she hadn't done for days. Looking around, Destiny's skin lost it's healthy tan color. "W-w-w-w-where ARE we?" Destiny shrieked.

Honestly, I would be scared if I was where they were. It was the full description of 'Nothing'. The area around Anya and Destiny seemed to go on for miles, and it was speeding by so fast, Destiny was getting a mild case of motion sickness. Somehow, Anya managed to ignore Destiny's shriek of disbelief, but just continued to stare forward at the approaching white light.

Slowly, the doorway of light grew big enough to get Destiny to stop freaking out, and pay attention. Squinting, Destiny could make out a clear blue lake, in the middle of a small town, a Tunnel that had a sign above it (She couldn't quite make out the name.) and a bridge that had a beautiful rainbow hanging just over top of it.

Destiny thought this was perfectly normal.

How _wrong_ she was.

Destiny and Anya then landed in an area that was pretty close to the lake. Not expecting the feel of solid ground back underneath her feet, Destiny practically fell forward, but managed to fall into a crouch. Anya looked at Destiny's lowered form, and chuckled in her head. _'She'll get used to it. It took me at least a week to get over it.' _"Destiny, I'm going to need you to stand up." Anya stated. Destiny let out a long sigh, and stood up on weak legs. Fixing her Tank-top, Destiny instantly began observing the area.

But she was _not_ ready for the sight before her.

Destiny's eyes grew wide as she took in creatures of all shapes and sizes. From Griffons and Panthers, to Unicorns and Ponies. But it wasn't just that.

It was the people riding them that had Destiny transfixed.

They all seemed to be wearing different types of clothing. Armor, robes, Boots, Dresses, Hat's, even face guards! So many colors, from pink, purple, yellow, green, blue, you name it! It was all there. But then, Destiny noticed somthing odd.

There were many who would stop and stand for awhile. But, once they started to move again, it was like they had changed clothes out in the open with no one realising it.

All of it together, though, made Destiny stand there, awestruck by the sights. "Grandma...Where exactly are we?" Destiny asked for the second time that day. Anya smiled mysteriously, noticing that almost all of the movment in the commons had stopped because of them. "Welcome to _Wizard City_, Destiny."

Destiny's jaw dropped, and her head turned robotically to look at Anya. Minutes passed by...

...

...

...

...

Finally, Destiny found her voice, and could only say one thing.

"WHAAAAAAAATTTT!" Destiny shrieked. Her scream made everyone stop and stare. From Novice to Legendary (Not that she knew) they all stared, some more cautious then others. Finally, a student spoke up. "Who are you?" Judging by the voice, that student seemed to be ready to attack Destiny if they didn't get the right answer.

Once again, Destiny was left looking like a fish out a water. For some reason, there was a giggle in the background, as if somone were laughing at her face, but it was pointedly ignored. Anya stepped up instead, pushing Destiny behind her, and stared hard at the group of young wizards.

"Stand down, wizards. Student's of Death, this is Anya DeathRiver telling you to give up now before you pay the price." Glaring, Anya dared them with her eyes to try something. While many decided to stand their ground, one student ran to the headmasters office.

* * *

><p>"Headmaster!" Scremed random student 1. "Yes?" Asked a Aged man, who had large bright blue eyes with a monocle (?) on the right eye. "There are two civilians in the school, and one of them seems to be an old student, but there was a young girl there with her." The boy blushed. "She was kinda pretty, but they seem to be here for a reason, Headmaster." Merle Ambrose quickly stood up from behind his desk and ordered the Apprentice to lead the way, his long purple, red, and gold robes swishing quickly behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, everyone except Destiny could feel a strong magical aura heading their way, and Anya almost sighed a breath of relief. "Headmaster Ambrose." Anya greeted. "It's nice to see you again. I came back from Earth because I need some...assistance." Merle seemed to be shocked at Anya's presence, and he looked behind her to see a silver eye peeking out at him. "Anya DeathRiver. I had wondered were you had disappered off to, and now I think I know why." <em>'Oh dear. This may cause quite a dilemma among the student rooster.' <em>Turning to the suspicous group of students, Ambrose assured them that Destiny and Anya were not here for any harmful reasons. "I'd like all of you to say welcome your newest peer..." Ambrose looked at Anya and Destiny for help. Anya smiled. "Destiny. Destiny GreenBlossom."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:This is a little random, but when I typed Destiny's name like that, it kinda reminded me of the 'Bond. James Bond' thing.)**

Destiny shifted awkwardly in her seat as she sat outside Ambrose's office. Anya had told the Headmaster that the information was clasified, even to Destiny, and that she would find out when the time came. Suddenly, the world around Destiny seemed to get darker, and she hesitantly looked up to find somone standing in front of her.

Wether it was a girl or a boy, Destiny couldn't tell. Suddenly the form bent forward, and there was a female face in hers. Destiny flinched and sunk into her chair.

"Hi!" Chirped a happy voice. Blinking surprisedly, Destiy first saw a pair of blue eyes. Zooming out a little, she then saw caramel colored skin and orange hair. Once _again_ Destiny resembled a fish out of water. The unknown girl laughed at her face."Heh, you look just as funny as you did before!" "U-uh...Thanks?" Destiny stammered. "My name is Ashley SpellHunter! You're Destiny, right?" Ashely asked curiously. **(A/N: Just in case your wondering, most people, including Ashley, heard Anya tell Ambrose Destiny's name.)** Destiny nodded hesitantly. Ashley grinned. "Cool!" Ashley sat on the bench next to Destiny and started to ask questions about what it was like on earth. At first, Destny barely answered the questions. But, then she began to loosen up, and before she knew it, both she and Ashley were laughing at a joke Destiny told.

Still laughing, niether noticed Anya leave office. "Destiny," Anya called. Wiping some tears of mirth away, Destiny turned to acknowledge her grandmother. "Who is this?" Anya asked. "Oh. Um, this is-" Destiny was cut off by the subject in question. "I'm Ashley SpellHunter." Suddenly, Destiny jumped as she felt something brush up against her leg. Looking down, she saw a minature unicorn, that stood near Ashley's feet, but every once in awhile it would kneel and shake it's head lightly. _'Awww.' _Destiny kneeled down so that she could pet the unicorn, that eaisly raised it's head into her touch.

"Oh! Thats my pet unicorn, Daisy." Ashley told Destiny. "She's so cute." Destiny murmered as if not to startle Daisy. _'It's to bad that I might never be able to see her again.'_ Anya spoke up at that point. "Alright Destiny. It's time for me to go. Headmaster Ambrose will fill you in with the details after you get situated." Destiny's eyes seemed to comically pop out of her head, before she looked at Anya for answers. "You are now an offical student of the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts." Anya said simply. "What? Magical Arts? But what about my old school, my friends? Who is going to help you out around the house?" Destiny cried. Ashley stood off to the side, ready to comfort her new friend (and apparantly, new classmate), if needed.

"Don't worry. I may be old, but I've still got a few tricks up these sleeves." Stepping forward, Anya wrapped her distraught grandaugter in a hug, feeling like she was about to lose another child. _'No! Destiny is stronger than that.'_

Smiling reassuredly, Anya pressed a kiss to Destiny forehead. "Stay safe, babycakes." Anya grinned. Taking Diana's **(A/N: Remember, Destiny's mother.)** pendant out, she gently slipped it around Destiny's neck. Destiny faintly smiled at the nickname, holding the pendant's centerpiece in the palm of her hand. "Okay." Destiny whispered. Anya looked at Ashley for a moment. "I can already tell that you won't be alone, if Ms. SpellHunter's presence is anything to go by." Ashley's head nodded furiously, but, then began stumbling around trying to get rid of sick feelng she had. Destiny felt bad for finding amusment in this, but Ashley was funny.

Smiling one last time, Anya told Destiny she see her soon, and disappered in the same way she left thier home.

For a moment, it was silent. Suddenly, Ambrose opened the door to his office. "Destiny GreenBlossom, I will need for you to come with me. We have many, many things to go over, so it would be best if we started now." Ambrose then noticed Ashley, who was playing with Daisy. "? Tommorow, I want you to guide Ms. GreenBlossom through Ravenwood." Ashley brightned, and saluted Ambrose with a "Yes, Sir!" Ambrose only chuckled. Ashley then turned to Destiny. "I'll see you tommorow, Kay? Bye, Des!" Destiny blinked at the new nickname, but said goodbye to Ashley, who turned and ran away, Daisy right at her heels.

"Alright then," Ambrose said. "Come along ." Destiny quickly followed Ambrose to his office. "Uh...Headmaster?" Destiny called shyly. "Yes?" "Could you just call me Destiny? I'm not used to the new last name, and the Ms. makes me feel older than I actually am." Destiny said, finally able to keep up a conversation with someone. "That is perfectly fine with me, Destiny." Ambrose stated.

Destiny followed Ambrose untill he seemed to stop right in front of a blank piece of wall. Destiny watched, awestruck, as Ambrose stepped through the wall. Suddenly, Ambrose's hand came back through the wall, and motioned for her to follow. Destiny hestitantly stuck a hand through the space Ambrose's hand was just at, and gasped as the area around her arm rippled. Taking in a deep breathe, she quickly stepped through the wall, closing her eyes tightly.

For some reason, the air around Destiny felt warmer, and she looked up find a completely different room. _'This,' _Destiny thought _'Is like something straight outta Harry fricking Potter!'_ There was red and gold wallpaper covering the entire room, and the owl in the middle of the room only made her feel even more certain that she had walked straight into the Griffyndor Household. "Come here, young wizard." Ambrose called. Startled, Destiny turned to Ambrose, who was standing in front of a huge book, that was respectedly laying on a book pedestal.

"What _is_ this place?" Destiny asked curiously. "This is 'The Room of The Book of Secrets. This book," Ambrose gestured towards said book. "Has the ability to find out, just exactly what school each student belongs to." The old wizard explained. "School?" Destiny asked. Ambrose smiled. "There are seven different schools. Fire, Ice, Storm, Life, Death, Myth, and Balance. The first three are the elemental schools, the first to be created. The others are the Spiritual schools. They were added sometime after. Balance, though, is a special case. This school is hangs right in between all the others, hence the name 'Balance'. Not much to say about this one." Ambrose said, giving Destiny the basic idea of the schools around Ravenwood.

"Wow." Was the only thing Destiny could say. "Right. So, step forward, and the book will ask questions required." Ambrose said, stepping out of the way. Destiny stepped forward and touched the cover of the book. The book instantly flew open, words staring up at her.

'What would you rather be?'

A) The Leader of a group

B)Part of a winning team

Destiny answered quickly, and moved on.

'What is your favorite class?'

A)Math and Science

B)Sports

C)Health

D)Reading and writing

E)I like all my classes

Destiny actaully had a hard time on this one, but answered as honestly as she could before moving on.

'What is your favorite time of day?'

A)Morning

B)Afternoon

C)Evening

Rolling her eyes, she choose without hesitation, wondering why all of this was needed so much.

'Which of these is the most powerful?'

A)Volcano

B)Blizzard

C)Hurricane

D)Earthquake

E)Tornado

F)Plauge

G)Sandstorm

'Which is your favorite animal?'

A)Serpent

B)Bat

C)Dragon

D)Polar Bear

E)Unicorn

F)Shark

G)Crab

Honestly, Destiny liked all kinds of animals, even those that were recently mythical to her.

Finally, Destiny seemed to arrive on the last page, even though the pages in the book had never turned in the first place.

'What is your favorite gem stone?'

A)Ruby

B)Sapphire

C)Amethyst

D)Jade

E)Peridot

F)Onyx

G)Citrine

Destiny smiled. Now _this_ was any easy question. Destiny annouced her answer out loud, and watched as the book brigthened with a white light, but quickly dimmed back down as soon as it came.

Destiny just stared at the words on the book.

"You have chosen the school of LIFE." Below it, there was a short description of a Life Student's basic chracteristics.

"Life student are often, Social, Charming, Funny, and Attractive." Destiny read aloud, blushing at the description, ecspecially the 'Attractive' part. Gaping, she saw the names of many famous Historical figures. Queen Titania, Leonardo DaVinci, and even Thomas Jefferson! "Life Wizards are great at healing themselves, and others." Destiny muttered to herself.

Ambrose's voice broke the silence. "Well then, Young Thuergist, we must now get your robes together. These will be provided for your first levels, but later on, you will need to buy your own." Seeing Destiny's worried look, Ambrose quickly fixed his statement. "Do not worry, young wizard. You will be paid for the work you must do to level up, so you can by robes and accsessories of your choice." Destiny breathed a anime Mushroom cloud.

Ambrose gestured for Destiny to step on the pedestal, and instantly, her clothing changed to novice robes. Destiny stared down at herself in shock. "Now, Destiny, what I want you to do is think of the colors that you would like your robes to have, and once you find them, step off of the pedestal, and we'll be on our way."

Destiny looked up at the ceiling, lost in thought. _'Life...well I could pick any color, but I'd rather stick to the theme. But, I don't want to have light green, that is _so _not my color...Hmmm. Aha' _Destiny grinned, and looked down at the pendant that lay on her chest. The green and white coating glinted for a moment, and Destiny had no doubt in her mind that she was making a good choice.

Closing her eyes, Destiny focused on the idea of her Hat, boots, and robes. Then, she mentally painted the basics of the outfit a dark green, and the outer lining white. Opening her eyes, she looked down at her robes and boots, finding that they were matching. Reaching up, she took her hat off and got the same results.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Destiny announced. Without another word, Ambrose strode out of the room, Destiny quickly following him while readjusting her hat.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside...<strong>

"Where are we going now, Headmaster?" Destiny asked. "I'm going to properly introduce you to my Owl friend, Gamma." Ambrose said. "You mean that owl that was in the room when we first entered?" "Exactly. Gamma left while you were answering your questions. He told me that he would meet me in Golem Court." Ambrose continued walking, and Destiny had no choice but to follow him through the tunnel to Golem Court.

Destiny looked around at her new surroundings, noticing the lack of buildings except for a lone tower that sat in the middle of the area, and a gate that seemed to have the symbol of fire in the middle.

"Destiny, this is my Owl friend, Gamma. Gamma, this our newest wizard, Destiny GreenBlossom." Ambrose introduced. "Uhh...Hi Gamma." Destiny said, waving awkwardly. "Hello to~ you~ too~!" Gamma whooed. Destiny just stared blankly. "Ya know, I've seen many things today, so somehow, your talking dosen't bother me." She stated. Ambrose and Gamma both chuckled in their own way.

Abruptly, the ground bean shaking. Destiny almost lost her footing, while Ambrose's eyes narrowed and Gamma just balanced himself upon his beam. Then, it began storming, and a loud shatter of glass was heard by all on ground level. Both looking up at the same time, Ambrose and Destiny saw a dark figure quickly pass by the one of the windows located on the tower.

"Oh dear. Follow me young wizard." Ambrose turned and walked towards Golem Tower. Gamma whooed. "You best follow him young Wizard. You'll be safe with him! To the Tower!" Gamma cried, lifting a soaked feather and somewhat pointing a feather at the door Ambrose dissapered into. Destiny instantly ran forward and pushed the door open as quickly as she could, run up the stairs as fast as she could.

* * *

><p><strong>At the highest point of the tower...<strong>

"-There? Malistaire!" Destiny heard Ambrose exclaim. "Ambrose." Destiny heard a deeper voice sneer. Finally reaching the top, Destiny did not waste any time trying to get to her Headmaster. "Headmaster!" Destiny shouted. The oldest man in the room turned to her, while the other simply glanced at her. "What's going on? Who is he?" Destiny asked.

"What's this? Another one of your pathetic students. No matter how hard you train, you'll never compare to my power, little girl." Malistaire said. The air around Destiny seemed to grow darker, and her voice seemed to change tones.

**"Who you think you talkin' too, fool! You don't know me, and you never will. Like I would even want the power you have! Ha, who are you kidding? You must not be all that strong if you have to steal from others...pathetic." **Destiny said with a dark undertone. Ambrose stared at her, shocked, while Malistaire bristled, and sent a surge of dark magic at Destiny, who still had her head lowered. Ambrose reached out with his staff, ready, to give her a force field, when a surge of pure white light left her body, and raced forward, obliterating the dark magic.

For a moment, the light magic hovered in the air.

Then, it began to take form. First a pair of pale legs were made. Then the upper half of the orb began to take on a woman's form. Slowly, the form began to color, blonde hair a vibrant yellow, and blue eyes shining brightly. A long white dress accompanied the beautiful woman's form, and it hung past her feet, that weren't touching the floor. The sleeves of the dress hung past her, hands, the ends stopping at her upper thighs. Lace wrapped around the abdomen and, went up to connect to a choker that had a jade hanging from it. The last startling accessory was the large pair of wings that sat upon her back.

All in all, she looked like the seraph in Unicorn Way.

But it only took five words for every thing to go spiraling to hell.

"Malistaire, love, it's me. Sylvia."

Ambrose could only stare, dumbstruck, as Husband and Wife were reunited once again. Ambrose then turned his gaze to Destiny, whose eyes looked lifeless. _'What in the world is going on here!' _Sylvia then began fading, the light slowly sinking back into Destiny's body. Bit by bit, Destiny gained the life in her eyes untill she was looking around curiously. Malistaire suddenly shouted. "PATHETIC WIZARD! I HAVE WHAT I CAME FOR, BUT BE WARNED, I WILL BE BACK FOR YOU!" Looking outrageously insane, Malistaire disappered with a crack. Destiny stared at the spot where Malistaire was, before promptly passing out.

"Young Wizard!"

* * *

><p><strong>At the Infirmary...<strong>

The shuffling of the healers in the room was the only noise besides Desitiny's steady breathing. Stepping out, the lead healer, walked toward Merle as he stood anxiously outside in the waiting room. "How is she?" Merle asked. "Stable." The male answered simply "Give her a couple more hours of rest, and she'll be up by tommorow." Merle sighed. Suddenly, the door to the infirmary was nearly torn down as 4 teenagers barged into the building.

"I'm going in first!"

"No you aren't!"

"I know her way better than you do!"

"So? Give us a chance to meet her!"

"What if she dosen't like you?"

"Of course she'll like me! I am too likeable not to...like!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"NUH-UH!"

"YUH-HUH!"

Then another voice made it's way into the conversation.

"SHUT UP! THIS IS A HOSPITAL, YOU LOUD MOUTHS!" Screamed a female voice.

"She's right, you know."

"Talon, how could you!"

"..."

"Ashley, Apollo, stay quiet. I doubt that the patients enjoy hearing you from the other side of the infirmary." said the same female voice from before.

"Yes, Scarlet."

"Good. Now lets go."

First, a female with bright red eyes came forth, her black and red tunic swishing with every movement. Her folded arms showed that she meant buisness, and the Heckhound at her feet did nothing to get rid of her intimidation.

Behind her, a fairly tall teenager strode in. The male's long white hair was tied back in a low ponytail that swayed with each step. His steely grey eyes stared forward, showing that absolutely nothing was going to stop him from reaching his goal. The black and white robes he wore showed that he was an initiate student of death. The banshee that hovered next to him was just as threatning as it's owner.

Next came a young man, who looked to be the same age as the one before him. His curly, brown, hair bounced with every step. His amber eyes glowed, even in the low lighting that was in the infirmary, and the birthmark above his right eye seemed to resemble the sun. Standing at about an inch taller than the male in front of him, the green and gold robes he wore swayed with every step he took. But he currently had a frown on his face, and for some reason, it did not look right on him. The Firecat at his feet did not look as powerful as it's owner, but as they say, looks can be deciveing.

The three new faces were accompanied by Ashley Spellhunter, who looked just about ready to freeze everything in sight.

Stepping forward, Ashley told the receptionist that they were here to visit a 'Destiny GreenBlossom'. The receptionist just stared while popping her chewing gum really loudly. For a full five minutes, The quartet waited for the rude woman to respond, but Ashley could not take any more.

"LOOK LADY! You are taking way to long to tell us where exactly she is!" Ashley yelled, aggravated.

"Calm down, . If you wish to see Destiny, then come with me." Ambrose said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Ashley nodded, sending a demonic glare to the recptionist. The other's did the same, but the other female's red eyes flashed, before she stalked away.

Once she caught up, Ambrose asked the everyone except Ashley what their names were. "My name's Apollo StrongFist!" Apollo piped up cheerily. "Name's Talon ShadowHunter." Talon mumbled. "And I'm Scarlet ShadowHeart." Scarlet finished. "Well it's nice to meet children who are devoted to their friends." Ambrose stated, almost proudly.

"Actually..." Apollo started with sheepish grin. "We haven't actually met Destiny, but Ashley tells us great things about her!" He admitted. "Well I hope you all get along." Ambrose said. "Don't worry, sir!" Ashley said. "Yeah!" Apollo agreed. "We'll make her feel better, even if it kills us!" He stated with a large grin.

"I don't know about that..." Scarlet said. "Scarlet!" Ashley and Apollo gasped. Talon just stared at her. "Kidding. Kidding. Geez, can't you guys tell the difference between a joke and seriousness?" Scarlet asked. The teenagers all sweatdroped. _'Not when it's you telling the joke...'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It took three days of breaks, soda, and a whole lotta inspiration to finish this one up. Okay, scratch what I said about the 2nd chapter this will forever be the longest chapter. I sat her for 5 hours. 5 HOURS! I am so sorry it came later then expected, and there may be a few holes, but at least I managed to get all of the characters in, like I promised. Bwahaha! I think I got these characters down, but we'll see. It's up to you!**

**Bye! ;)**

**(P.S.: I start school on Monday, so expect late updates.)**

**Bye, for real this time! ;)**


	4. The Reasons Why

**Hello! Sorry about the birthmark mess up, Timberstar. Alrighty then!**

**Apollo and Talon belong to Timberstar, Ashley belongs to FloraFly, and Scarlet belongs to Tear Drops 1221. Destiny be Mine! No takey without permission.**

**I no own Wizard101, it's all KingsIsle.**

**Warning: This may be a rather short chapter, considering that I am going through a severe case of Authors Block!**

* * *

><p>Standing in front of Destiny's room, Ambrose turned to stare at the 4 wizards behind him. "Now, I advise you all to try your best to be quiet. I'm going to have to leave soon, because I have paperwork to do, so I expect you to contain yourselves. Destiny has been through much today." Both Ashley and Apollo put fingers over their lips in a shushing movements, while Scarlet rolled her eyes, and Talon folded his arms across his chest.<p>

Opening the door, Ambrose allowed the teenage wizards to walk in first, gently shutting the door behind them. Destiny, laying on the bed before them, looked sound asleep, but, they knew better. " Ashley went to sit at Destiny's left, and Apollo and Talon opted to claim the right. Scarlet just sat with a loud thunk in a chair that sat in the center.

"Headmaster." Talon said. "Yes, young wizard?" "How did this happen? A new arrival being attacked by Malistaire is not new, but passing out?" Talon asked with a raised eyebrow, but none of his other facial features betrayed his curiosity. "Yeah, whats up with that?" Apollo questioned. "Malistaire's minions shouldn't have been that hard to beat. Was this girl really that weak?" Scarlet asked sharply. Ashley did not comment, but continued to stare at Destiny.

Ambrose made a face like he was constipated, or had a giant headache, but had nothing to say about the subject, so he quickly tried to come up with a excuse.

"Destiny is from earth. The powers in her were not yet awakened, so she was quite weak. So, no matter how weak the Draconians she fought were, she couldn't have won. I would've stepped in, but Malistaire was quick to draw my attention away fron her battle." Ambrose shook his head. "It saddens me to think the Malistaire would go so low as to repeatedly attack the newest students."

Scarlet added in her own thoughts. "You might think he's doing it for a reason." Ambrose turned a curious gaze onto Scarlet, who met his eyes pointedly. "I mean, put youself in his shoes. You have countless Wizards trying to stop you from bringing back the one you love most, and most of those student are only teenagers, who seem almost stronger than the ones before them. Wouldn't you try to stop the distraction from the very source? Attack at the weakest point in power. The _very_ beginning." Scarlet inquired with a serious tone. For a moment, Ambrose just stared at her, shocked that she deducted that so quickly.

At his shocked look, Scarlet just shrugged her shoulders in a very casual way. "I'm just sayin'..."

The entire time, Ashley was pointedly focused on Destiny.

Then, Destiny began blinking rapidly. "Destiny! Hey, can you hear me? Destiny?" Ashley cried frantically. "Hm? What in the Spiral hit me upside the head?"Destiny moaned. Apollo laughed openly. "Hey Ashley, you were right! Destiny's funny!" Ashley only shook her head as if saying 'I told you so~!'

Destiny blinked 3 more times, finally coming in touch with reality and realising that there were 2 teenage boys sitting to right of her body. Destiny could practically feel the Supernova of a blush on her face as she tried to scoot closer to Ashley. "What's the matter,Des?"Ashely asked concerned. "U-uh, I'm k-kinda guy-s-shy, so, uh, it's, well..." Destiny stammered. Scarlet laughed. Destiny, felt her face color even further, and shrunk into the stiff bed she layed on.

Soon enough, Apollo was laughing, Talon was smirking, and even Ashley and Ambrose got a quick laugh out of it. The recently morbid mood dissapered, and Destiny ened laughing along with the othersin good humor.

_Nobody noticed the Dark figure staring at Destiny from infirmary window..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Honestly, I have nothing to say. Only that it's 13 minutes to 1:00 AM while i'm typing this note. I understand if most of you have given up on me completely. Kinda been letting you down with the lazyness. Sorry for the shortness, but the Random burst of strength that I had is gone now. Sorry.**

**Bye ;)**


	5. What Do You Think This Chapter is About?

**Alright! 5th chapter comin' up! Wow, I already have almost ten thousand words in this story! Yayz! Alrigthty then. Turns out we'll be having more than 4 characters! Two more are now being processed! *ding* Oh, there they are!**

**Here's Firestorm Nauralagos with...**

**Name: Sabrina Jadeleaf**

**Age: 17**

Primary School: life

Secondary school: myth

Appearance: light green Fairy Cloak, light green Healer's Wraps, and a light green Hopespring Shroud. She has chin length green hair worn loose, with the fronts in two pigtails. Her wand is a Glowing Jade Wand. Her eyes are green.

Life story: Sabrina lived in Mooshu with her parents, Marieta and Jacob, and her baby sister, Ellie. When she was nine, she was sent to live with her Aunt Barbara, and she joined Ravenwood when she was 11. She dislikes Necromancers for being Life's opposing school, and she thinks that Pyromancers, Thaumaturges and Sorcerers are inferior for an unknown reason. She sees other Theurgists as unworthy opponents, Diviners as simpleminded servants, and Conjurers as equals. (she likes Myth a good bit more than Life) She acts a lot like Cyrus Drake/Nolan Stormbringer.

Personality: Haughty, dramatic, snobby, moody.

Tatoos/birthmarks: none

Pets: imp named Kelsey, an earthwalker named Forestina, a seraph named Julia, and a satyr named Leaf. She usually has Forestina equipped.

Mount: white mare named Stella

**Hmmm. Destiny will not like her. Don't worry Destiny will get used to her sometime soon...(I hope -_-')**

**And last but not least, We have IrkenLily with...**

**Name: Jasmine Soulblood**

Age: 12

Primary School: Balance (Sorcerer)

Secondary School: Life & Death

Clothing: The Royal Robes from the Crown Shop (Wears everything white with a red trim)Other outfit: Cat Burglar's shoes, Coat of utility (I think that's what it is called.., and Cowl of diplomancy.

Life story: Jasmine was born as a citizen of Grizzleheim. When she was six years old she was kidnapped by Malistaire and raised to do evil by night as Lady Soulblood. At the end of her training, she was sent back to her homeland to take her rightful place: As the king's Grandaughter/princess.(There's more to her life, but it's in my other saga. I don't think that info really matters. :P)

Personality: Fragile, flirty, musical.

Tattos/Birthmarks/etc.: Jasmine has a single birthmark on her forehead. It is a silver crescent moon that sparkles. Thought to sparkle in the light.

Pets: Baby Zoey (Magician) Lady Teddy (Brown Spider)

Mounts: Shadowhorn (Tawny ram)

**Lovely darlings! Now, off to the show~**

**I. Do. Not. Own. KingsIsle. Therefore, I dont own Wizard101. Or Jacob Black, but Damn if I didn't wish I did!**

* * *

><p>After visting hours were over, and Destiny promised Ashley and the others that she would be on her feet by tommorow morning, the group of teenagers left, leaving Destiny to fall back on her bed with a loud exhale.<p>

"Destiny? I'm going to have to ask a question..." Ambrose stated. Destiny just raised her hand. "Ask away, just do it quickly while I'm still concious." She said tiredly, causing Ambrose to just stroke his beard in a pondering movement. "Do you know exactly what happened before you passed out?" Ambrose asked. Destiny squinted her eyes and stared up at the pristine white ceiling. "The only thing I remeber is meeting a tall dude who was pretty much the living definition of 'Evil'. After that, it's all a blur." she recalled, shrugging her shoulders in an 'I don't know' movement.

"Hmm. I see." Ambrose muttered to himself. "Well, I leave you to get your rest. You've got a very long day planned for you, if Ashley's excitement was anything to go by." Ambrose stated.

No response.

Destiny had already entered her Dream Land, that was fueled by her love for chocolate, anime, French Exchange students, and Jacob Black. **(A/N: These are what she remebers from her first *and last* day of school. I'll give you an Omake chapter so you can fully understand later.)**

With a quiet chuckle, Ambrose wished his newest student good night, and teleported out of the room. Not only 10 seconds after his departure, another person came to visit, and he was certainly an unwelcome guest.

Malistaire Drake stared hard at vulnerable figure on the bed, sleeping soundly. '_This...child...is somehow the key to bringing Sylvia back. I've been looking for 10 years, trying to find a lead...and all it took was this child. I must research...' _Malistaire flipped ideas around in his head, before noticing that Destiny was stirring in her sleep. Reaching his hand out, Malistaire did the ONE thing that would freak everyone out for the rest of their lives.

Slipping his fingers through her hair, his slightly warm hand lightly pet Destiny's head, as if to calm her down. Almost instantly, Destiny slid back into the giant chocolate fountain she was dreaming about with no troubles at all.

Malistaire came back to reality, and stared at his hand in shock and horror. _'What is this child making me do? I must go!'_ Malistaire thought quickly. Teleporting in a flash of red sparks and black smoke, Malistaire left quickly enough to not get noticed by bleary, sleep filled silver eyes that quickly shut closed.

The Next Morning...

Destiny woke up in the infirmary once again, this time feeling more refreshed than ever. Turning her body, she let her feet touch the floor slowly and picked her robes off of the dresser next to her bed. Dressing quickly, Destiny looked out of her window, and saw that it was to be at least 12:30 in the afternoon. Stepping quietly out her room, she quickly checked out of the infirmary, noticing that the receptionist at the desk just glanced up at her, blew a huge blue bubblegum bubble before looking back down at her nails.

Destiny inwardly scowled at the woman, before leaving the room. **(A/N: Same girl from chapter 3.)**

"Alright, where exactly am I supposed to go now?" Destiny looked around, noticing that she was near a gate that said 'Unicorn Way' and a building that had Students running in and out of it.

"Destiny!" A male voice called. Destiny turned around, and found that it was Apollo and Talon...**heading _straight_** for _her._****

Tensing up has never felt so uncomfortable.

"Hey! You remember Talon and me, right?" Apollo asked as soon as he got close enough. Talon just shook his head. "Apollo, its Talon and _I._" Apollo just shrugged his shoulders in a dismissive fashion.

Nodding stiffly, Destiny began trying to put much needed space in between she and the two males. Talon quirked an eyebrow at her deer-in-headlights stare, but said nothing. "Well," Apollo continued happily, not at all noticing Destiny's akwardness "Ashley sent us over here to come and get you. Lemme just call her here." Apollo then stood still for a moment. Suddenly, Ashley appeared next to Apollo, in a flash of cool, blue air, that threw snowflakes here and there. "Oh, great, Destiny you're up! Now we can get the tour started." Ashley linked arms with Destiny, and marched away with the still frozen theurgist.

Apollo cocked his head, and stared at the retreating backs of his friends.

...

...

..

.

"HEY! WAIT FOR US!" Apollo shouted with an angry red vain popping out of his head. Grabbing Talon's hand, Apollo ran with Talon just floating behind him, 3ft off the ground with a bored look on his face.

"Private Stillson!" Ashley called to the burly man standing in front of the Unicorn Way gate. "SpellHunter." The Private greeted curtly. "We're going to head into Unicorn Way, if you don't mind." Ashley smiled brightly, and stepped forward...

...And was almost poked in the face with a rather sharp spear.

"Hold It! I can't let your green friend here pass with out permission." Stillson said sharply. Ashley smiled slyly. "Already one step ahead of you." Reaching into her pouch, Ashley pulled out a crumpled note that was adressed to the Private. Snatching the note, Stillson quickly read the note, before sighing defeatedly.

"Looks legit. I'll let you pass." Stillson said, before thumping his spear on the ground twice, allowing the gate to rise.

"Alright! Let's go!" Ashley shouted excitedly, before running into the dark tunnel. Destiny, who was now out of her daze, looked warily into the tunnel, before sprinting though.

It didn't take long for Destiny to reach the other side.

Looking up in awe, she marveled at the beauty of Unicorn Way.

The first thing she noticed was a large building to her right. Standing on one side, there was a Black Unicorn that smiled charmingly at each student. The elegant robes he wore fluttered in an non-exsitant breeze. The air was fresh, and she could just make out the statue of the unicorn at the end of the road. Destiny also saw that many students dressed like her, with different coloring, were running around, often stopping to talk to another guard, the unicorn, another student who looked to be rather powerful, and another figure that was out of her view point.

"It's time for you to meet Private Connelly for your first mission. Ambrose already figured that I would be responsible to help you out myself! Lucky!~" Ashley laughed

"SpellHunter." Private Connelly greeted just as the pair got close enough. "I have a name, ya know!" Ashley shouted. Her outburst went ignored, which did not make her any happier. Instead, Private Connelly turned steely brown eyes to her short figure.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

* * *

><p><strong>...I'm cutting this off. right. here. Don't kill me! *Shields self with Puppy* You can't handle the puppy cuteness!<strong>

**But you know what I've realised?**

**People actually like this story. No, seriously, I'm just now acknowledging this. After seeing all of the reviews, and favoriting, it just smaked me in the face. **

**I Love you All. **

**See ya soon...**

**P.S.: I don't have a normal update pattern, so keep your eyes open!**

**This chapters just abit longer than before!**


End file.
